Hades And His Underworld —Henry's Firt Book
by MyFavoriteE
Summary: Posterior a Episodio 5x15 - "The Brothers Jones". Henry encontró de nuevo su pluma, y ahora sabe cómo usarla; escribir sobre Hades. Espero tus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

La mansión del hechicero en Underbrooke se encontraba solitaria, después de los acontecimientos anteriores que dieron lugar en ese espacio, solamente se desalojó. Pero en esa mansión Henry se sentía seguro, era como una conexión con la magia que ahí abundaba. Llevaba consigo su nueva pluma y el frasco de tinta, desde que los recuperó no los separaba de él.

Los pasos de sus zapatos resonaban en el eco de la habitación que parecía ser la biblioteca. Retiró la larga manta blanca que cubría la mesa y la silla de un escritorio, decorado con una lámpara en una de las esquinas, además constaba de seis cajones, repartidos a cada lado del espacio central. Tomó un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en la vieja silla de madera, se sentía como un chico nuevo en la escuela, la primera vez que tomas un taburete y no conoces a nadie o simplemente, no sabes que harás a continuación, así se sentía el nuevo Autor.

—Es hora —Susurró de manera suave mientras tomaba con su mano derecha la delgada pluma con ciertos relieves, y sumergía delicadamente la punta en la tinta del frasco al mismo lado. Esperó a que dejara de gotear, y con una hoja blanca con algún toque oscuro, comenzó a deslizar la fina punta entre sus fibras.

"Varios años atrás, en la lejana tierra de Misthaven, o Bosque Encantado como a sus habitantes les gustaba llamarlo, una Reina que en ese tiempo era malvada, lanzó una poderosa maldición con el fin de terminar con la felicidad de sus enemigos y los habitantes restantes del lugar. Enviarlos a un mundo en que los finales felices no existen; el Mundo sin Magia.

Este gran hechizo creó un particular pueblo llamado Storybrooke, consistía en una alta torre del reloj rodeada de pequeños edificios parecidos en estructura, la Reina había formado lo que funcionaba con una comunidad normal de habitantes felices. Se sentía poderosa y victoriosa, había creado el único lugar con la capacidad de retener a los personajes de cuentos de hada, o eso creía ella.

Muy debajo de aquel fantástico lugar, y totalmente a parte de los hechos que a lo largo de los años habían sucedido en Storybrooke. Se hallaba Hades, el hermano de Zeus, repudiado de los Dioses y condenado a vivir en el Inframundo como su gran gobernante. A simple vista lucía como una persona normal de mayor edad, su rostro tenía algunos signos de tiempo, como; arrugas, puntos negros y su cabello se había pintado naturalmente de una tonalidad blanca grisácea. Su secreto recaía en este, tenía la habilidad de encenderse un fuego azulado en su cabeza, era el único Dios con aquella habilidad y muchas más, entre ellas la modificación de su mundo a su antojo.

Tantos años enterrado en el Inframundo fortalecieron su magia, lo suficiente como para transformar su 'hogar'. ¿Cómo lo haría? Simple, la mayoría de las personas que llegaban a su merced provenían de Storybrooke, que mejor manera de controlarlos que representar su casa. Con ademanes de sus manos, Hades transformó las montañas rocosas, los pilares delgados y la lava y el fuego en una copia casi exacta de Storybrooke, con una diferencia. Toda la magia del Inframundo se concentró en un espacio parecido a un volcán, donde la lava y la roca decidían el destino de las almas con asuntos pendientes, que ahí residían"

—¡Henry! ¿Estás aquí? —Retumbó la voz de Emma por la mansión, el chico recogió sus objetos y guardó aquella hoja en un portapapeles amarillento, corrió en busca de ella y dio su trabajo finalizado por hoy. —Aquí estás, ven. Tenemos cosas que hacer. —Solamente asintió y acompañó a su madre fuera de aquel sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

Horas habían pasado desde que Henry salió de la mansión del hechicero. La verdad; sentía que su escrito anterior no fue de lo mejor. Así que después de que regresó al 'apartamento' de sus abuelos que en ese lugar estaba deshabitado, subió a la habitación que era suya en Storybrooke.

Se recostó sobre la cama y pensaba en el poder de la pluma, cuando la tomó, Henry pensaba sobre que quería escribir sobre Hades, es decir; su pasado, pero la pluma hizo todo el trabajo, su mano era guiada a través del papel como si las palabras salieran solas, era algo que para él sería parte de ser Autor. Sumido entre sus pensamientos, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando mientras por su mente pasaba una última idea, 'sus razones' fue lo que pensó antes de quedar totalmente dormido sobre su cama.

"— _No puedes hacerme esto —Las palabras del hermano menor tenían un toque de angustia, desesperación, impotencia y sobretodo enojo. El más poderoso de los Dioses lo había hecho, la única razón que tenía Hades para ser feliz le había sido arrebatada; Hera. La joven de rubia cabellera que había sacado más de una sonrisa a Hades._

— _Puedo, y lo estoy haciendo, hermanito —Un aire de suficiencia y prepotencia se marcaba bastante en la voz de Zeus, se encontraba al otro extremo de la fila imaginaria que formaban Hades, Hera y él mismo, en respectivo orden. —Debes elegir —Señaló a la joven con un ademán de su mano hacia su hermano y de regreso a él._

 _La situación era demasiado incómoda para los tres —No quiero hacerlo —Una mirada cristalina y la voz quebrada de Hera rompían el corazón del dúo de Dioses que luchaban por su amor, Hades se acercó a la chica y tomó entre sus manos, una de la contraria, pasando su pulgar por el dorso de ella mientras le susurraba —Tranquila, sé que puede haber otra opción, convenceré a Zeus de que te deje en paz —Zeus rodó sus ojos, ese tipo de escenas tan melosas no eran de su total agrado, así que de igual manera se unió a su cercanía y los separó con un movimiento de la diestra._

— _¡Elige ahora! No tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras —Gritó de manera fuerte, mientras una lágrima lograba deslizarse por la mejilla de la joven. Bajó la mirada y con su cuerpo rodeó el de Hades, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del Dios y se acercó a su oído —Te elijo a ti —La cabeza de Hades comenzó a mostrar un brillo muy particular en él, a decir verdad, era el único Dios que podía hacer brillar su alrededor de esa manera tan inusual. Mientras la feliz pareja se sumía en un beso, Zeus no estaba nada contento, dio un pequeño brinco de manera que su puño impactaba con el suelo y se abría un gran agujero debajo de Hades._

 _Se logró tomar del borde de dicho abismo, suplicándole ayuda a su hermano; quien sin dudarlo lo dejó caer, pero no sin antes susurrarle —Siempre gano yo, hermanito. Y solo podrás librarte de ese lugar, recuperando lo que te quite —Con su mano lo empujó a la oscuridad, kilómetros y kilómetros de una larga caída hasta tocar fondo. Un lugar lleno de color rojizo, lava, llamas, piedras, volcanes; era de verdad tenebroso. Su magia, la sentía diferente, no era más la magia blanca que usaba para ayudar a los demás, era magia negra._

 _Desde su palma se formó una aureola circular de color azul, en el centro podía notarse como Hera era tomada entre los brazos de Zeus y la llevaba consigo al Olimpo, eso logró que Hades cayera en su situación actual. Su característico brillo se tornó azul, antes de solidificarse en lo que se asemejaba a un fuego, el fuego del Inframundo vislumbraba su cabeza, Hades no era un Dios del Olimpo, ahora era el Dios del Inframundo."_

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe, en su mano llevaba la pluma y en la contraria hojas de su libro con dos ilustraciones al parecer, hechas a mano; un Hades que brillaba como nunca y el Inframundo al convertirse en el nuevo hogar el Dios. —¡Mamás! —Gritó bajando las escaleras al encuentro de su familia. —Miren lo que hice dormido. Parecer ser Hades —Una sonrisa se formaba en la sonrisa de Henry, ahora era el Autor, y podría ayudar a los demás para ser un héroe.


End file.
